thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jondo Fugue
Human male, born LY 867, in Tanq. Died 912, in Near Port. Husband of Jordana, father of Miguel. Don of the Near Port branch of InterGang. Nothing is known of Jondo's early family life. In 897, he was planning to marry a woman from his home village of Tanq, whom he'd been dating for a few years. The two of them were out walking along a city sidewalk, when just before turning a corner, a gangster who was running from the police nearly crashed into them. Narrowly avoiding the couple, but not slowing his pace, the gangster shouted for them to watch out. At first, Jondo thought the man had simply meant to watch where they were going, because of the near-collision. However, a moment later, a policeman who was in pursuit of the gangster, who didn't have time to wonder what the gangster's exclamation was meant or whom it might have been directed at, let alone time to slow in his pursuit, ran into the couple, accidentally stabbing Jondo's girlfriend with the sword he'd been brandishing. After his girlfriend's death, Jondo went into a state of shock, and even developed a case of amnesia. He wandered away from the village, with no idea who he was, where he was from, or where he was going. Later that year, many miles north of Tanq, he was encountered by a caravan of settlers heading toward what would become the new village of Near Port. He began travelling with them, and became one of the village's settlers, himself. Along the way, he met a psychotherapist who diagnosed his condition as a "fugue state." Ever since entering that state, Jondo had not gone by a name, as he didn't remember it. The psychotherapist said that sometimes people with unknown identities were called "John Doe," a term which derived from Earth. Jondo decided to begin using that name for himself, but since at that time there were no surnames on The Land, he altered it into a single name. Later, in 904, when the surname law was passed, Jondo took on the name "Fugue." Soon after the village was established, a new police department was organized there. For a reason that was unknown to Jondo himself at the time, he grew enraged by the mere existence of police, and began acting violently whenever he saw one. He also believed that gangsters were more honorable than police, but there was no gang in Near Port, at the time. It wasn't until 901 that Jondo decided to start his own gang there, which almost immediately became a branch of InterGang. In 905, an elf woman named Jordana Des'Rosset (a niece of Emannus Des'Rosset, who had the previous year become don of InterGang's Woodstockade branch) moved to Near Port. Jondo and Jordana met, and soon became friends. It was when Jondo eventually realized that he had romantic feelings for Jordana, that he suddenly remembered everything about his past, including his real name. However, he kept going by "Jondo." It is unknown whether he ever contacted relatives or anyone else from his past, to let them know what had become of him. In fact, it is unknown whether he even had any living relatives. If he did, it's possible he didn't want them to know what he'd become, for fear that it would shame them. He himself, however, found that he felt no shame over what he'd become. While he never shared his true name with anyone (except possibly Jordana), he did share his newfound recollection of the event that had caused his fugue state, with some of his closest friends. He now realized this was why he hated police, and why he appreciated gangsters- because he realized that that one back in Tanq had tried to warn him and his girlfriend of the possible danger posed by the policeman who was pursuing him. In 907, Jondo and Jordana married, and in 908 they had a son, whom they named Miguel. In late Su'mo' of 912, a gang war erupted between InterGang and LandOrder, and on 2 Su'yet, Jondo became a casualty of that war. Capo Amelia Mysshroudedtery subsequently ordered her remaining forces in the village to abandon Near Port. Shortly thereafter, Jordana moved back to Woodstockade with her son. Category:People